This invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus in which an X-ray transmission image of an object, e.g., a patient, is available for diagnostic purposes, and more particularly to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus by which an X-ray transmission image of the object is obtained based upon only primary X-rays without any adverse influences caused by the scattered X-ray as well as the system structural factors.